


but then there was three

by minimonivkooksopejin



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Jungkook is dumb, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, angst because why not, basically everyone is dumb, bts as parents, crackheadery maybe, jimin is dumb, taehyung is dumb, txt as babies, yoongi is the best big brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimonivkooksopejin/pseuds/minimonivkooksopejin
Summary: kim taehyung always knew when something wasn’t right, but this. this, he did not expect.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this will be intentionally written in lower case. so if you don’t like it you do not have to read it. thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taehyung doesn’t take shit from no one. especially when it comes to his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m actually rewriting this so that it’s more consistent and isn’t as over the place as it originally was. plus i didn’t like how overly sensitive and anxious taehyung was in the beginning. i want him to be more about his business, and someone who doesn’t take shit from anyone. so i hope you all like this version better.

“how  _ dare  _ you?” taehyung spat, he wasn’t meant to be home early but the shoot ended early so here he was. “how fucking  _ dare  _ you?!” his voice raised three octaves due to his complete frustration and disbelief.

he stares at the man he’s been in love with since he was 19, before shifting his eyes to the woman lying in his bed. “not only did you cheat. but you just had to rub in my fucking face how much i lack by fucking this bitch?!” he points at the woman. “baekjun, after all these years? you couldn’t speak to me? we could've worked this out..” his chest felt heavy. he was trying to wrap his head around what he could’ve possibly done to baekjoon for him to cheat on him.

“taehyung. i want a divorce.” taehyung swallens as the words entered his brain, slowly processing what was happening at this very moment. “there’s nothing to fix taehyung. there’s nothing you could’ve done. i should’ve given you the papers beforehand, but i,” baekjoon takes a moment to breathe. “i couldn’t continue to wait for you to get in the country to talk about this.” 

all taehyung could do was nod, face red, eyes cast down towards the floor. he pulls out his phone to see what time it was; 3:30 in the moment. he clears his throat, hand pushing his red hair back, “i-i’ll just stay in beom’s room for the night and we’ll leave in the morning.” taehyung wipes away a tear that slowly falls from his eyes. 

“taehyung. i think beomgyu should stay here with me. in fact i’ve already talked-“

“you are not keeping my baby. you will  _ not  _ keep my baby. you can keep the house, the car, the vacation homes but you will not keep my baby boy.” taehyung stands up straight looking down upon the slightly shorter man who once owned his heart. 

“tae-“

“ **no** !” taehyung growls out, he wasn’t going to let this man try to take his child away from him. 

“taehyung. get some rest. we can talk some more in the morning. okay.” he takes a deep breath, nodding. 

“you are not keeping my baby baekjoon. not today, not ever.”

.

.

.

taehyung creeps slowly into beomgyu’s room, seeing the four year old sleeping soundly. he’s grateful the arguing didn’t wake the young one up. he sits in the rocking chair he used to hold a baby beom in, rocking him to sleep, reading to him, or even feeding. he looks around the room, remembering days he, beomgyu and baekjoon would all sit in beoms nursery playing with his blocks or coloring. he looks to where baekjoon started measuring how tall beom was getting. taehyung had hoped that would last forever. 

he covers his mouth as a sob racks through his body. what could he have done to prevent his marriage from failing this bad? what could he possibly do? he looks over to where beomgyu eyes are slowly opening, “papa?” he whispered, “why aren’t you with daddy?” 

taehyung swallows before answering, “papa missed you so much that he felt like he should sleep in your room tonight.” beomgyu hums, smiling sweetly at his father. taehyung sadly smiles back, trying to keep his tears at bay. he walks to the bed, tucking beomgyu in and kissing his forehead. “papa why are you crying?” 

taehyung chuckles, pulling beomgyu into his arms before moving towards the rocking chair. he gently rocks them, “papa just missed his baby boy that much that the moment he saw him he couldn’t help but burst into tears!” he quietly yet excitedly says to the four year old.

beomgyu giggles, nuzzling into taehyung's neck, “i missed you so much as well papa.” taehyung brushes beom’s hair away from his forehead, gently caressing his cheek. “go back to sleep baby.” 

“will you sing for me daddy?” beomgyu asked. 

who was taehyung to refuse. he gently sang a song he wrote specifically for his son. 

“l _ ook like a winter bear,  _

_ you sleep so happily _ .

_ i wish you goodnight,  _

_ goodnight,  _

_ goodnight, _

_ goodnight, _

_ goodnight.. _ ” 

“i love this song papa,” beomgyu whispers before his eyes are drifting shut and he’s once again sleeping. 

“me too baby.” taehyung whispers into his hair.

.

.

.

by the time taehyung wakes up beomgyu is already gone to kindergarten. he stretches, rolling his neck, allowing his sore bones to pop in all the right ways. 

he walks out seeing the woman he found with his husband sitting at the table. 

he sighs deeply. baekjoon didn’t have enough respect to  _ at least  _ tell the woman to leave. she looks up when she hears him walk into the dining room. he face flushes red. “good morning!” her voice is way too chipper to one, have gotten caught being a homewrecker and two, for it to be ten in the morning. 

he grunts back, sitting down across from. he stares at her intently. she was pretty, slightly waved hair, a perfect v-shaped face, round doe eyes. of course she was gorgeous. baekjoon wanted to clearly mock him by finding a woman who was almost as perfectly beautiful as himself. 

she shifts under his gaze. “baekie should be back from dropping beom beom off at school soon.” 

taehyung's face shifts in disgust. so this woman not only slept with her husband but  _ also  _ knows his son well enough to call him by a nickname. he doesn’t respond.

“i know this is awkward. but i hope we can all become a family! beomgyu deserves both of his parents.” 

why was she still talking? 

“okay listen here woman. what we’re not going to do is talk like you didn’t sleep with my fucking husband! like you didn’t come in here and ruin a perfectly built home.” 

she frowns at him, “if your home was so perfect he wouldn’t have went looking elsewhere. maybe instead of constantly traveling you actually spent time with your family.” 

taehyung was a model, thus his job caused him to rarely be home. in fact he had just gotten back from a shoot in italy and was ready for the mini break his job allowed him to have before he was off to berlin the following week. “listen here bitch,” taehyung stands abruptly causing the woman to shrink back in her seat. “my work doesn’t have shit to do with you! baekjoon is a grown ass man. he knows how to speak up if he needs something. but to cheat rather than speak to me was his mistake. so before you try to come for me and tell me about how to be a good husband you should look at the fucking idiot you’re sleeping with. he knew what he signed up for when we were nineteen and he promised me forever.” taehyung walks around the table walking into his bedroom grabbing one of his many suitcases to begin packing his stuff. he refused to tolerate some bottom of the barrel bitch trying to tell him how to be a good husband. 

.

.

.

he has beomgyu’s room halfway packed when baekjoon arrives home. “taehyung!” his voice booms throughout the house. taehyung continues what he’s doing. he hears baekjoon rushing down the hall, before beomgyu’s door is flying open revealing his ex husband, red in the face. 

“taehyung! you’re not taking beomgyu away from me.” taehyung throws the toy he’s hold into the tote of other toys. “actually i am baekjoon! you’re not keeping my baby!” baekjoon walks over to where taehyung has placed the lid on top of the tote. he tries to grab it from taehyungs hands. “you’re not taking my son you bitch!” baekjoon says grabbing taehyung tightly by the arm, pulling him to where they’re face to face. 

“let go of me!” he yanks his body away from baekjoon, walking out of beomgyu’s old bedroom. who the fuck was baekjoon to tell him he couldn’t take his own child. 

baekjoon isn’t far behind him, quickly grabbing taehyungs arm and swinging him around so that they’re facing each other again, taehyung drops the tote. 

“taehyung! you travel to fucking much to raise beomgyu the way you need to! you’re not fit to be a father.” baekjoon spits. 

taehyung sees red, quickly grabbing a lamp off the side table next to him. he throws it towards the dining room table barely missing the bimbo sitting there. she screams, eyes widening at the struggle she’s witnessing. 

“let me the fuck go! i’m taking my baby! when we got a surrogate we used my sperm! beomgyu is mine! and i’m not letting you take that away from me!.” 

he once again breaks free of baekjoon’s hold, grabbing the tote and rushing out the front door. 

“i’ll see you in court taehyung! you’re not keeping my son away from me!” baekjoon screams from the door.

“see you there bitch!” taehyung slams his car door shut. jamming the key in the ignition, pulling out into the street and driving away as quickly as he can. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taehyung only wants the best for himself but mostly for beomgyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let’s all thank demi lovato’s new song for this strength i was able to give newly written taehyung!

taehyung just got off the phone with his agent who thankfully already found somewhere nice for taehyung and beomgyu to stay. thankfully it’s still relatively close to the area they live so he doesn’t have to change schools. 

he’s currently eating a late lunch with his elder brother, yoongi. when taehyung called yoongi out he was in his studio working with his friends, namjoon and hoseok working on their latest album, ‘rap, suga with hope’. hoseok and yoongi are exs who decides being friends was better for them even though they do have a child they adopted together. taehyung doesn’t know how they made their friendship last after a fifteen year relationship. only breaking up after yeonjun was two, and rekindling their friendship once he was five.

“he just kept the bitch in that house that i bought! talking about i’m not going to take my child! he’s clearly out of his goddamn mind!” taehyung rants, yoongi chuckles softly at his little brothers antics.

“reminds me of when i told hoseok we either go to court and get joint custody or yeonjun wouldn’t be in his life at all.” yoongi looks down sadly at his americano. taehyung places his hand over yoongis, they share a sad smile. 

“anyways i’m happy sejin was quick to find a beautiful condo for beom and i.” taehyung changes the subject, pulling his phone out of his pocket to show yoongi. “it cost me almost 1.8 million won! i know it’s expensive but beomgyu deserves the best!” yoongi chuckles at his brothers excitement, looking at the condo taehyung has pulled up. “this is where beom’s room will be, my room is right here, this is where his play room will be, his study room! yoongi, beom and i can really start fresh! i’ll get this divorce handled quickly, so beom and i can be free!” yoongi smiles widely at his brother, “definitely taehyung! you and beom will finally be free.”

.

.

.

taehyung is kinda running late for work. but now that he’s single and has to find beomgyu a babysitter as he works he’s just going to have to take him to work with him. he speed walks through the kindergartener section to the after school clubs, beomgyu is learning ballet and hip hop dance styles.

typically on after school program days baekjoon would come get beomgyu but since taehyung is literally not allowing the man to see his child until after the divorce is finalized and he has full custody of beomgyu. he fears the man will kidnap his baby. although irrational it’s a fear nonetheless. 

taehyung slowly creeps up to the door, looking through the window to see beomgyu with another child twirling around with an older gentleman, with soft brown hair, crescent shaped eyes, and the most luscious lips taehyung had ever seen. actual he’s probably right around taehyung's age. the man work a white tank top with black shorts with black tights underneath. he giggles at something beomgyu says, throwing his hands in the air and jumping up and down. beomgyu seemed to be the last child aside from the kid he’s dancing with left in the class. 

taehyung knocks before he walks in, everyone looks towards him at the sudden sound. taehyung bows slightly in apology, “papa!!!” beomgyu’s shrill voice rings from the room. 

beomgyu runs and jumps into taehyung's arm, taehyung fairly groans joking that beom has gotten heavier and papa was getting way too old. the teacher is quick to follow after him. reaching out to shake taehyungs hand. “hello, my name is park jimin, i teach here as the dance teacher typically for the older kids but i also help the kindergartens learn basic dance such as ballet and/or hip hop styles, such as what i like to call baby popping.” he giggles, eyes slightly shutting due to his smile. 

taehyung nods, “i’m kim taehyung, beomgyu’s other father.” jimin laughs at this. 

“i know. i follow your socials. whoever styles you does an amazing job.” jimin blushes realizing what he’s just said. “i’m so sorry mr. kim!” he says, blushing even redder if possible. 

taehyung laughs at how adorable the man is, “no you’re fine, thank you for saying that. i tend to pick my own outfits.” jimins eyes widen, “really?”

jimin and taehyung talk for about five minutes before beomgyu is yawning and the other little boy is pulling at jimins pant leg, “daddy, can we go home now?” the small child complains. jimin laughs, “oh this is my baby boy, taehyun, he and beomgyu are practically inseparable!” taehyung smiles at the small child who’s quick to hide behind jimins leg. 

“hello taehyun! i’m taehyung. i’m beomgyu’s papa.” he shakes the small boys hand. he presses his face into jimins legs, “maybe one day you can come over to mine and play with beomie, yeah?” taehyun nods, turning to his father with wide hopeful eyes. jimin giggles, “if it wouldn’t be too much of a hassle with your busy schedule i’d love to have a playdate.” taehyung thinks jimin says that with something else underlying. something taehyung doesn’t think he’s ready for now that he’s getting divorced. 

his phone rings loudly throughout the room. “oh! beomgyu and i have to take our leave! i have a meeting i must go to!” jimin just nods before they’re all on their way heading out the school. “oh mr. kim?” jimin calls after taehyung has a sleeping beomgyu place into his car seat, taehyung turns to face him. he’s carrying taehyun who’s also dozing off now. “you can call me taehyung, mr. park.” taehyung answers back.

jimin laughs at the irony, “well call me jimin, taehyung. i was just going to ask if i could have your number so we can plan a playdate for the boys?” jimin's eyes widened hopefully, he can see where taehyun learned it from. he nods, pulling his phone from his pocket, handing it to jimin who quickly adds his number and calls himself. 

“well it was nice meeting you, park jimin.” taehyung turns to get in his car, “likewise kim taehyung.”

.

.

.

taehyung carries a still sleeping beomgyu through the agency and quickly into the staff room, laying his son down, placing his jacket over the boy and running to the meeting room.

“taehyung! have you seen the headlines? somehow dispatch has already found out about your divorce and it’s everywhere! we’re going to calm down the press but everyone wants to know why you’re getting a divorce. just post a simple message on your twitter saying what happened but not enough for your ex husband to use against you in court okay?” taehyung's manager, sejin rushes out quickly showing taehyung an article from dispatch called  **_‘taehyung, happily never after?’_ **

his heart breaks looking at it. an image of taehyung and baekjoon yelling at each other on their porch earlier that day. he didn’t know dispatch worked harder than the devil. wow, they’re scary. 

“okay, i’ll make a post now simply confirming that i am getting a divorce.” sejin nods in agreement. 

they talk more about how taehyung will now only leave the country during beomgyu’s school breaks so he can take the small boy with him. he also told him he had a meeting with his lawyer tomorrow about the divorce and what conditions taehyung personally had. 

tae nods before taking his leave, quickly getting beom to the car and quickly driving home. 

he couldn’t be more tired. 

.

.

.

taehyung's alarm goes off at eight in the morning. now that it’s just himself and beomgyu he has to get up three hours earlier than he usually would. beom needs to have breakfast, they both need to shower and since it’s a school day beomgyu has to be at school by eleven so taehyung can get to work by twelve. 

he rolls out of bed, stretching. his shirt rises slightly, so he scratches his tummy. he enters his bathroom looking at his permed, shaggy hair. thankfully he doesn’t have dark circles.. yet. he’s quick to take his shower and clean the tub for beom’s bath. he pushes his fringe into a tiny ponytail on top of his head, walking towards beomgyu’s brand new bedroom. 

the four year old doesn’t know that they moved so taehyung knows he’s going to have to explain over breakfast as to why they’re in an expensive flat and not the comfort of beom’s family home. 

he cracks the door open, seeing the baby peacefully sleeping. he can’t help but smile. what would he do without his son? 

“beom,” he calls once he approaches the bed gently shaking the boy. “beomie time to get up, if you don’t get up your bath will be cold.” he whispers, lying his head next to beom’s on the tiny pillow. 

the boy groans, rolling away from taehyung. taehyung can’t help but laugh at the boy. this is definitely his son. he grabs a pillow beomgyu kicked onto the floor. gently slapping beomgyu with it. “wake up baby!” 

the four year old whines, “no, papa.. ‘ittle longer..” taehyung smiles, but doesn’t stop messing with the baby until he’s sleepily awake and taehyungs carrying him into the bathroom. he checks to make sure the bath water didn’t get too cold before undressing his son and placing him in the tub. 

beomgyu sleepily splashes water around, humming along to whatever song taehyung has began singing. he giggles as taehyung washes his hair. 

“baby, papa needs to talk to you before i take you to school. okay?” taehyung says seriously once beom is swaddled in a towel and they’re back in his room getting him dressed. beomgyu’s nods worried he’s in trouble. taehyung never speaks to him seriously. 

taehyung leaves beomgyu at the table so he can cook a simple breakfast of fish, rice and kimchi. once beomgyu has started eating and taehyung has his own food in front of him, he sighs not knowing how to explain divorce to a four year old. 

“papa, why aren’t we home with daddy?” beomgyu asks after a few minutes of silence. the four year old is looking cautiously around the kitchen. 

“beomgyu baby, daddy and papa..” he trails off not knowing how to even begin to tell him what’s going to happen from now on. “beomie baby, when two adults no longer love each other.. they tend to split and go separate ways. do you understand that?” taehyungs voice is soft and low, barely above a whisper. he fears if he speaks any louder he’ll scare his baby away. 

“baby, sometimes one papa doesn’t make the other happy. so the second papa does things to the first that are very hurtful. such as see other people even though they’re still technically married to the first. so the two papas decided it’s best for them to move away and start new lives without the other. but beomie the issue with something like that is that sometimes the two papas have a baby. and of course both papas want to keep the baby for themselves. so they have to go through a long process of who gets to keep the baby longer than the other.” taehyung rambles, looking at the confused look his son is giving him.

“in short terms baby, you and i are going to live here until papa and daddy get things settled legally to make sure you can stay with me or you can stay with him.” beomgyu frowns. he doesn’t understand anything aside from the fact papa and daddy are no longer together and they have to fight over him. 

“papa, i'm sorry i made you and daddy fight..” beomgyu wimpers looking down at his pants. taehyung is quick on his feet, moving around the table and crouching next to his son. he runs his fingers through his hair, “hey, hey. papa and daddy fighting doesn’t have anything to do with you. you’re not the reason papa and daddy are separating okay?” beomgyu still cries, jumping into taehyung's arms and burying his face in his neck. continuously whimpering how sorry he is and taehyung is always just as quick to deny the accusations. 

once taehyung is certain beomgyu fully understands what’s going to be happening from now on and that none of what’s happening was caused by him. tae quickly gets them dressed noticing they’re both going to be five minutes late to where they need to. and soon they’re off. 

.

.

.

taehyung is once again rushing into beomgyu’s school, except this time he’s carrying the boy and he has to weave between adults and children. beomgyu’s teacher has his back towards the ground and he’s kneeling helping a child out of her backpack and jacket. 

taehyung sets beomgyu down, he’s softly panting. maybe he should start working out? the teacher is wearing a purple sweater with a white button up underneath all wrapped together with black slacks and black dress shoes. the man smiles once he’s facing the two. 

“running late are we mr. kim?” jimin laughs. taehyung quickly nods. “why hello there beomgyu! how are you this morning.” the four year old smiles brightly at his teacher. “‘m good mr. park!” then he’s off towards the coat rack to hang up his things. jimin walks towards taehyung, “how are you mr. kim?” he mumbles, taehyung can’t help but to scratch the back of his neck.

he doesn’t know why he’s feeling shy under jimin's gaze. “i’m doing well, mr. park. and you?” 

jimin giggles, “well, the day has just begun so i wouldn’t know how i’m feeling. how about you text me later on and find out? yeah?” 

taehyung was flabbergasted. this teacher does know he’s technically still married, right? he nods in response before taking his leave. was jimin actually flirting with him or was taehyung making things up in his mind. 

whatever it is he’s going to be late for work. 

.

.

.

“taehyung your lawyer will be here at two to discuss what your terms are. then baekjoon and his lawyer should be here around three thirty to four o’clock? i’ve already called your brother to ask him to pick up your child while we handle business here.” taehyung nods, he’s really getting a divorce. he looks at the clock, twelve thirty. okay he has a few minutes to work on his schedule and see how to make it work for both beom and himself. 

he’s sitting in his office finishing up his main schedule calendar for the month, making sure to include the exact times he needs to drop beom off at school, day yoongi has to take beom to the studio with him, and days he may have to leave out the city. he has to make sure beomgyu can also take out of school those weeks. 

maybe he should start doing more father son shoots than versace and gucci. that’ll be extremely adorable! beomgyu in baby gucci would be completely heart stopping. hell talk to sejin to get it set up. he also finished the list of terms for his divorce. he’s going to allow baekjoon to have all the material things but to have beomgyu to himself 100% of the time. he doesn’t want to deal with baekjoon at all after this divorce. 

soon there’s a knock on his door, he sighs looking at his clock, one forty five. he gets up to open the door, grabbing his list off the table. sejin is standing there with a man who has dark brown hair, he’s wearing a suit with a few of the buttons undone. round doe shaped eyes, and perfectly bow shaped lips. taehyung swallows the saliva in his mouth. 

“taehyung this is jungkook. i’ll leave you two to discuss your terms and conditions and i’ll let you know when your ex is in the meeting room.” sejin says before walking out the room, shutting the door behind him. 

“hello mr. kim, my name is park jungkook. i’ll be here to service you and make sure that things go exactly the way you want them to.” taehyung smiles at the man who bows before him. 

“hello mr. park, it’s very nice to meet you and since we’re going to be working together from now on you can just call me taehyung.” jungkook nods, following taehyung to his desk so he can show him what he was planning out for his side of the divorce. 

“i would like for beomgyu to simply be raised by me and me only but i’ll settle for his father getting him on the weekends. because i do think it’s good for a child to be raised by both parents.” taehyung explains to a nodding jungkook. 

“okay, weekends sound good and if you want we can aim for every other weekend if that’ll ease your mind more.” jungkook smiles at taehyung, he smiles back. 

they continue to talk more about the terms occasionally laughing about things completely off topic before sejin is knocking on the door, letting them know baekjoon and his lawyer are there. 

.

.

.

“ _ why _ the fuck is she here?” taehyung face falls once he’s in the meeting room, seeing his ex and the bitch from before sitting aside, some man taehyung doesn’t care to remember the name of. 

“miyu,” baekjoon states, “is here because she’s beomgyu’s step mother.” 

“the hell she is.” taehyung spits. he looks towards where sejin is sitting at the door. “either you escort her out or i’m calling security.” 

“taehyung!” baekjoon complains, “can you grow the fuck up?” 

“did you grow up enough to tell me you wanted a divorce before you cheated on me? huh? was that very grown up of you baekjoon?” taehyung is quick to bite back. 

“it’s okay babe, i’ll sit in the lobby.” she kisses him on the cheek, looking back at taehyung, “is that okay with you, your highness?” 

taehyung has to hold back from cussing her out. jungkook places his hand on taehyung's shoulder, it’s somewhat reassuring something taehyung didn’t know needed to be reassured. 

jungkook and baekjoons lawyer goes back and forth over terms and conditions. while taehyung and baekjoon argue through their looks. taehyung is totally winning. 

“okay so listen, how about baekjoon can see beomgyu every weekend. he can keep the maserati, the old house, and he has to pay taehyung 1,924,000 won a month for child support.” jungkook says, his face is serious and he has his hands clasped together on top of the table. 

baekjoons lawyer frowns, “isn’t 1,924,000 a bit much for a four year old. it’s not like taehyung is struggling in the money department!” 

jungkook tsk at this, “yes taehyung is well off. but due to the law. a child the ages 3-5 with parents who make 9,000,000 won or more has to pay child support at least 1,924,000 won. i could be bold and have him pay for taehyung's emotional damage as well?” 

the opposing lawyer sucks in his bottom lip. he asks for him and baekjoon to be excused. and by baekjoons red face when they come back. jungkook and taehyung has won. 

they talk a little more about when the court day to finalize everything before both lawyers are bidding them farewell, but jungkook doesn’t leave before handing taehyung his business card in case things change. “taehyung you being a real bitch. i want to be more than weekends for our son.” taehyung rolls his eyes at that, “you also get basic holidays such as chuseok so i don’t see why you’re complaining. i don’t even get to spend holidays with my baby.” taehyung says, walking out the meeting room and down the hall. he has to go pick beom up from yoongi’s, then possibly take his baby out for the win they both just got. 

“taehyung. seriously. i want to be involved in beomgyu’s life!” baekjoon pleads.

taehyung spins around to look his ex in the eyes. “baekjoon if you feel there’s more to discuss please have your lawyer contact mine. and i will get my emotional damage payment as well. so either take this agreement or take it to court. i don’t care. what i do care about is getting out here. it’s,” he looks down at his watch, “five o’clock. my baby boy needs dinner and dessert.” baekjoon sighs, running his hand through his hair, “taehyung i didn’t mean to hurt you. i really wanted to talk this out-” 

taehyung’s quick cut him off, “save it. the damage has been done. and only god knows for how long.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> backstory of yoongi and hoseok? kinda maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry animal crossing has been taking over my life and was the only content i was consuming. well that and the album!

taehyung sighs once he’s sitting in front of yoongi's recording studio. he turns his car off, quickly walking in the building waving at the receptionist as he passes by. he peeks into yoongi's private studio to see him talking with his best friend kim namjoon. 

“it sucks because i still love him joon. and i know he and i both agreed that we should just stay friends and that it fits our dynamic better… i-” yoongi's voice shutters, “i can’t help but want for hoseok, yeonjun and i to be a family again..” taehyung frowns. 

he knew yoongi was still in love with hoseok and this whole rekindling their friendship was starting to take a toll on his body. namjoon lifts his hand on yoongi's shoulder. “man, you and hoseok need to sit down and have a real heart to heart about your feelings towards one another. you can’t keep letting this eat you alive like this.” yoongi sighs as namjoon continues, “you’re losing even more sleep than you usually do! you should really work on that.” namjoon jokes, taehyung can hear yoongi giggle at that, mumbling a little ‘shut up’. 

taehyung walks into the room, “hey hyungs. i’m here to pick up beomgyu!” he ignores the way yoongi wipes his eyes. pretends he just got there, “taehyungie!” namjoon says, large smile on his face. “he’s playing with yeonjun, kai and soobin in the kids play room.” taehyung nods but sits on the couch rather than going to get his son. “how’s seokjin namjoonie?” the dimpled man laughs, “happy to have a break from the little ones.” taehyung laughs, “how old are they now?” 

“soobin is five and kai just turned two.” taehyung nods, boxy smile shining through.

“how did the meeting with your lawyer and baekjoon go?” yoongi asks. he looks over at his brother, sad eyes but there’s no pity to be seen. yoongi always told taehyung baekjoon wasn’t shit but good dick. and now taehyung can say that baekjoon isn’t shit and he doesn’t give good dick either. love truly is blind. 

“i got everything i wanted if that’s what you mean.” the three burst into laughing. “tae are you going to make him pay for all the ‘emotional damage’ he’s done to you?” yoongi laughs, taehyung shakes his head, “no but the child support will!” the three once again laughs, loud voices booming through the room. 

they’re cut off by namjoons phone ringing, they can hear seokjin's loud voice asking why he and their children weren’t home for dinner yet. namjoon quickly saves the song he and yoongi were working on before taking his leave and bidding the two a farewell. 

it’s silent for a minute before yoongi finally asks, “taehyung how are you really feeling? i know how much you loved him. don’t lie to me.” yoongi's voice is low similarly to when taehyung spoke to beomgyu earlier that day. taehyung breath stutters. 

“it hurts hyung.” he can feel the tears swell up behind his eyes. he clutches his chest, “it hurts so much…” yoongi is quick to pull the boy into a hug.

.

.

.

they sit there for around thirty minutes before beomgyu and yeonjun are barging in complaining about being hungry. and who are they to deny their sons. 

they load the boys into the backseat of taehyung's car. maybe they’ll go out tonight. the kids scream they want panda express but yoongi is in the mood for japanese style ramen. 

so taehyung just gets everything, before going to yoongi's house to eat their food. they’re laughing and talking at the table. food long gone, when there’s a knock on the door and yoongi goes to answer it. taehyung asks his nephew and son how school was and if they’re having fun there. the two are quick to ramble about their days, when they hear two voices shouting in the hall. one is very distinctly yoongis and the other must be hoseoks. yoongi never yells unless hoseok is involved. 

taehyung sends the two down to yeonjuns room telling them to close the door and he’ll go calm down yeonies parents. 

“hoseok! it’s fucking wednesday! you know it’s my day to keep yeonjun! we literally agreed on every other day!” yoongi says, hurt clear in his throat. “i let you take him early on monday but today too? no! why are you trying to continuously cut my time with him?” 

“yoongi! i just want yeonjun to get used to the new house and he can’t do that three days out of the week.” hoseok is clearly lying and yoongi tsk at it. 

“no! what’s the real reason you’re trying to take him this time? huh? is it that guy again? the one your fucking! are you taking my son so you and that man can play house with my child?” yoongi's voice is skeptically high, hoseok must’ve nodded because taehyung doesn’t hear a response from the red haired man. “yoongi,” hoseok sighs. “he- he needs to get used to having a third father-”

“a third father?!” yoongi screams, “are you getting married to him?” there’s a pause, “hoseok!”

“yoongi!” hoseok cries, taehyung can hear his voice crack. “yoongi, am i supposed to stay lonely waiting for you to figure out if you want to be with me or not? i- i thought when we agreed to continue working together and continue being friends tha-that we’d accept that we would see other people. because you broke what we had. you ended what we had. and now that i’m moving on you’re upset. you can’t expect me to not want yeonjun to get used to a man that i’m going to be with for the rest of my life!” yoongi scoffs.

“i don’t give a damn about you moving on! i care that you’re trying to cut my time short conveniently when it’s my time to spend with yeonjun as if you can’t have that man around him on your days.” hoseok says something taehyung can’t decipher, yoongi responds just as quietly before a final, “no. hoseok.” followed by the front door closing and yoongi tiredly walking back towards the dining room where taehyung sits patiently waiting. 

he’s quick to jump out his seat when yoongi falls to his knees, tears streaming down his face. he’s muttering quiet, ‘i hate hims’. taehyung pulls yoongi into a tight hug. the two brothers cry silently together on the floor, letting their pain out into one another’s arms. the feeling of freedom coming out between them. 

.

.

.

once the two are done, they gather their children onto the couch to watch pororo. yeonjun and beomgyu ramble about random things as yoongi silently texts on his phone, excusing himself to go make beats in his bedroom. stress must be getting to him. 

taehyung pulls his own phone out to see a text from jimin. oh? he forgot to text him to set up a play date. he’s quick to open it:

_ did you forget about me :( _

taehyung laughs at the text. 

_ sorry, been going through a lot…  _

jimin is quick to reply that he’s sorry if this is a bad time. they text back and forth until beomgyu and yeonjun start yawning and taehyung has to put them to sleep. he’s quick to tuck them in, kissing both their foreheads when yeonjun pulls on his shirt. 

“was that my papa?” his voice is barely above a whisper as if he’s scared yoongi will hear. “daddy and papa scream at each other a lot..” 

taehyung squats down so he’s face to face with the small child. he sighs, he’s not even good at explaining tough situations to his own kid. how the hell is he going to explain to his nephew?

“i-is it because of me? daddy always grumbles about how papa is trying to slowly take me away. will i no longer see daddy?” yeonjun bottom lip wobbles, eyes glazing over from unshed tears.

he shakes his head, “yeonjunie, daddy and papa just have a lot to discuss about how they want to take care of you from now on.” taehyung folds his arms on the bed. “and whatever is happening between them is never your fault.”

“so why do they argue over me? is it because of papas new boyfriend?”

when did children become so smart? taehyung gives yeonjun a sad smile, “i don’t know..” he responds honestly. 

he never understood why yoongi and hoseok broke up. never got to hear the story about that one. they broke up so long ago, taehyung never thinks about the possible whys. 

one day they weren’t talking, yoongi claimed that he just didn’t want anything more to do with an already dead relationship. hoseok claimed that the relationship wasn’t dead until yoongi killed it. 

it was weird that they technically broke up when yeonjun was around 8 months. yet they still fucked around until hoseok demanded that they get back together officially when yeonjun was around two. but yoongi didn’t want to. saying they needed to finalize their divorce and potentially stop talking. and that’s when the three years of suffering began. 

it was still weird the day taehyung walked into the studio to see hoseok and yoongi playing with yeonjun who was overjoyed to be spending time with both his parents. 

they were perfect for each other yet, they were no longer together. taehyung will never understand. 

.

.

.

“papa?” tiny hands are shaking taehyung from his slumber. “papa, daddy is on the phone!” a tiny voice exclaims. taehyung groans, turning around.

“well you can talk to him if you want.” taehyung mumbles. 

“well uncle yoonie is saying mean things to him on the phone.” beomgyu giggles, taehyungs eyes shot open. 

why did yoongi think talking to baekjoon was a good idea? 


End file.
